Addicted
by RedHead007
Summary: Emma and Jay have gone their separate ways. So why can't they stop thinking about one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

**Addicted**

**Chapter 1 Still There**

Jay Hogart turned over and stared at the picture on his night table for the millionth time. It was the only picture he had of her, Emma Nelson. It was a picture from the school production of 'Dracula', she looked so beautiful and was amazing in the play. Jay felt somewhat empty without her around. After the STD business Emma had stopped coming to the ravine and had returned all of her bracelets, Alex had dumped him and started dating Craig, and Amy, well Amy still wanted to hook up with Jay but he wasn't interested anymore. He had turned her down so many times that he had quit going to the ravine all together. It wasn't the same without Emma. Jay couldn't figure out why she got to him so much, much more than Alex ever had. All he wanted to do was to be around her, to talk to her. It didn't help matters much that she wouldn't even give him the time of day when they were at school, of course it got easier after he had been expelled and he didn't have to see her everyday. Then summer came. His new buddy Gavin 'Spinner' Mason had gotten him a job at the local hang out The Dot, who were catering a movie shoot at Degrassi. Unknown to Jay and Spinner, Emma had gotten a job there also, but not working at the shoot. When Jay found out he asked his boss for as many shifts with Emma as possible, this way he thought he could start to repair some the damage he had caused. Emma didn't seem to mind working with Jay but she was still very distant, understandably. Jay turned over and tried to get Emma off of his mind, tomorrow was the last day before school started again and thanks to some large donations from his parents, the board had decided to let Jay return to grade 11 at Degrassi.

"It can't be that bad," Jay thought out loud. "Emma might be in some of my classes." Jay rolled over and fell asleep hoping that Emma would be more open to a reconciliation in the new school year.

----------------------------------

Emma rolled over and looked at the clock for the hundredth time. It had been three months since she severed all emotional and physical ties to Jay and the ravine but thoughts of him were still there.

"He would still be there," Emma thought contemplating going to the ravine. Emma shook the thought out of her head. She saw Jay enough at school and now when they worked together, which was often. Tomorrow was supposed to be one of those days but she had switched with Spinner. Emma thought about the last three months and the progress she had made. She had gotten rid of all the bracelets and evidence that she was ever involved with Jay Hogart. She had finished out the school year and took some summer school courses to make up for the ones that she had ditched in second semester. Emma smiled to herself, she had her grades, friends and reputation back just the way she wanted it, so why did it feel like there was something missing?

"Jay is probably down there with Amy or some other hoebag," Emma told herself as she rolled over and fell asleep.

_Emma's Dream_

_He looked amazing in his black swim trunks and tight wife beater and of course his signature backwards cap and sunglasses. Jay Hogart, her boyfriend, sat on the hood of his orange civic grinning at her. Emma Nelson didn't know what she had done to deserve such a loving boyfriend but she enjoyed it. She bounced down her front steps in her white flip flops, purple swim shorts, white tank top and a peak of her purple bathing suit straps._

_"Hey, gorgeous!" he said pulling her into a kiss by her waist._

_Wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders she said, "Not to bad yourself, babe. So, what's the plan for today?" Emma asked._

_"Well, I thought we could go pick up Ellie and head up to Wasaga and surprise Sean with a day at the beach with his best friends. What do you think?" Jay responded as he opened her door for her._

_"Sounds perfect lets do it!" Emma said getting into the car._

_"Will you call Ellie and tell her that we are on our way?" Jay asked as he got behind the wheel and handed Emma his cell phone._

_"Sure". Emma said dialing Ellies number._

_"Hello?" Ellie answered the phone sounding slightly out of breath._

_"Hey El, it's Em. We are on our way to pick you up." Emma said into the phone._

_"Okay I should be ready when you guys get here. I just have a few more things to put into my bag, see you soon bye." said Ellie before she hung up._

_"Okay hun, see you in a few, bye." Emma said as she hung up the phone._

_"So, what did she say?" asked Jay._

_"She said she has a few more things to get ready and should be outside when we get there." Emma explained._

_"Okay, sounds good." Jay said._

_When they pulled up to Ellies she was just coming out and locking the door. She was wearing black flip flops, black swim shorts, a black one piece and a black and white striped jacket and carrying a black bag._

_"Is everything you own black?" Jay asked jokingly as Ellie climbed into the back-seat. _

_"No, not everything. Some of my socks are grey." she said with a laugh._

_Emma and Jay let out a laugh as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to Wasaga beach. Jay dropped Ellie off at Sean's and told her to bring him to the beach. At the beach Jay and Emma built sandcastles and waded hand in hand until Ellie walked on to the beach with Sean._

_"SURPRISE!" they all shouted at once._

_"Whoa! This is great guys! And I have a surprise for all of you. I, Sean Cameron, am coming back to Degrassi this year!" Sean said._

_Ellie, Jay and Emma started shouting and hugging Sean with excitement all at once. The four of them sat down on the blanket and had lunch. After lunch, Ellie and Sean went to rent a paddle boat so Emma asked Jay if he wanted to go for a swim._

_"You're on. As long as that cute little tank top of yours comes off." Jay said with a smirk._

_"Okay, no problem." Emma said as she took off her swim shorts. Emma removed her tank top to reveal a dark purple string bikini. Emma looked up at Jay and thought he was about to pass out. "Is something wrong Jay?" Emma asked._

_"Not a thing Em, not a thing." Jay said taking her in._

_Emma had developed quite a bit over the summer and had managed to keep it hidden as best she could from Jay, and from his reaction she had waited until the perfect moment to show her new body off. After their swim Emma decided that she wanted to get some sun. She lied down on her towel and grabbed her sun lotion from her bag._

_"Jay will you rub some lotion on my back?" Emma asked sweetly._

_"I have a better idea." Jay said playfully. With that he rolled her on her back and pressed his body against her and kissed her passionately._

_End of Dream_

Emma woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh my God." she said sitting up. Even in her sleep Emma couldn't stop thinking about Jay. Emma looked down at the clock and sighed.

"5:46! Way too early to get up. My date with Chester isn't until 11:30." Emma said to herself. Emma set her alarm for 9:30 and rolled over.

"No more thoughts or dreams about Jay Hogart. I am moving on with my life and I am moving on with Chester." Emma told herself as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. I do not own Addicted by Kelly Clarkson either.

**Chapter 2 Confusion**

Emma rolled over and hit her alarm clock for the third time. "9:45, perfect timing," Emma thought to herself. Emma got out of bed and headed to her basement bathroom to have a shower. After putting on her green pajama pants and a pink tank top Emma walked over to her closet and tried to make a decision.

"Now what do I wear?" Emma asked herself out loud.

"I suggest something totally hot." said a voice behind her.

Emma jumped three feet in the air screaming. She turned around to find her best friend Paige Michalchuk sitting in her desk chair.

"PAIGE? What are you doing here?" Emma exclaimed.

"I came over to help you get ready because I knew you were going to have a difficult time deciding what you should wear. Your mom let me in and told me that I could come down and wait for you." Paige explained.

"Oh, okay. Actually,I am really glad you are here because I have no idea what to wear. I mean the last time I went on a date was Chris and that was almost a year ago." Emma said.

Paige walked over to her friend and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry hun. Paige is here to help." she said as she walked over to Emma's closet, "Now, lets see what you have hidden away in here."

Paige searched through Emma closet pulling out random articles of clothing. When she was finished she arranged the clothes into three outfits on Emma's bed, a black denim mini skirt with a blue flowing off the shoulder blouse, a pair of white denim hip huggers with a bright yellow halter, and a red mini dress with a black leather jacket.

"Now this outfit," Paige said pointing to the black mini, "says that you're fun, flirty and ready to go. This one," pointing to the red dress, "says lets do a movie, dinner and maybe more. And this one says I am relaxed and ready for anything." Paige said pointing to the yellow halter.

Emma examined the three outfits Paige had put together for her and thought about each one. "Can I make a change?" Emma asked.

"Of course hun. It's your date," Paige said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, fun, flirty, relaxed and ready for anything." Emma said as she picked up the blue top and white pants and held them against herself.

"Perfect! Why didn't I think of that? Paige asked herself. Now you need some shoes. These strapy sandals are great and you should take your black purse. Now come here so I can do your hair." Paige said as she pulled Emma over to the desk chair.

"Thanks Paige. What would I do without you? You are the best." Emma said as she relaxed in the chair and let Paige work her magic.

-------------------------------------

Jay pulled into the staff parking lot at The Dot and looked around for Emma's car. This was his favourite time of summer, when he got to work with Emma, she was never able to ignore him for their entire shift. Jay parked his orange civic and got out, he scoured the parking lot once more for Emma's blue Hemi Cuda.

"That's odd," he thought. "We were supposed to have the same shift today." Jay walked into The Dot still confused as to where Emma could possibly be.

"Hey Jay." Spinner said from across the restaurant.

"Hey Spin. I didn't know you were working today. Have you seen Emma?" Jay asked.

"Uh, no. She asked me to take her shift today." Spinner replied before going over to take an order from a nearby table.

"Why would she switch her shift?" Jay asked himself out loud as he punched his time card and put on his apron.

Just then their boss Mr. Geonardi came out of his office, "Jay, it's just you and Gavin today for the lunch rush. Ashley called in sick and everyone else is booked for the dinner shift. Gavin is going to take section one and half of two; you can take the bar and section three and the other half of two."

"Okay sir. Not a problem." Jay replied.

It was 11 am the lunch crowd started coming in at 11:30. Jay liked being busy, it kept his mind from wandering. Being busy would keep his mind off of Emma and wondering where she was. Jay picked up his pen and order pad and walked over to his first table of the day.

"Hi welcome to The Dot. Can I get you something to drink?" Jay said to the ladies at the table starting his shift.

-------------------------------------

"It looks great Paige!" exclaimed Emma.

Paige had curled Emma's hair into ringlets and pulled a few on top of her head and held in place with a blue butterfly clip. Paige had also done Emma's makeup with natural shades and tones. Emma completed her look with straight long earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thank you so much Paige." Emma said putting on her shoes.

"You're welcome hun. What time is Chester coming to get you?" asked Paige.

"Uh, actually I am picking him up because he isn't old enough to drive yet." Emma said bashfully.

"That's cool, your car is awesome. I am sure he'll love it." Paige replied.

Snake and Spike had bought Emma a 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda convertible as a birthday gift for her 16th birthday. Snake had fixed it up and customized it for Emma. Emma had it painted blue and had the interior changed from white to black.

"Well let's go I will give you a ride home so that you don't have to walk." Emma said picking up her purse and walking up the stairs.

"Thanks Em. It is really warm out there today." Paige said following Emma out of the basement. "So what are you two going to do on your date?" Paige asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. Chester only told me that we are going for lunch and a movie but he wouldn't tell me where or what movie. I guess it is supposed to be a surprise." Emma explained.

"Well I want you to call me when you get home and tell me everything that happened." Paige demanded as they pulled into her driveway, "And I mean every little detail. Understood?"

"Of course. You will be the first one that I call Paige. See you later." Emma said as she backed out of the driveway.

Emma turned on the radio to her favourite station and Addicted by Kelly Clarkson came on.

_It's like your a drug_

_It's like your a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek_

_Is misery all around_

_It's like your a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over times_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like your a ghost_

_That's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

The song stirred memories and emotions in Emma that she thought that she had forgotten. It brought back Jay and everything they went through.

"Get out of my head." Emma scolded herself out loud.

Emma pulled into Chesters driveway and got out of the car. As she was walking up the steps Chester came out of the house.

"Wow, you look great Em." Chester exclaimed.

"You look good too, Chester." Emma said returning the comment.

Chester was wearing black sneakers, dark blue baggy jeans, a white T-shirt and a black button down shirt over top.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets do it." Chester said excitedly.

"Okay, so where are we going for lunch?" Emma wanted to know.

"Well I made a reservation at The Dot for noon and then I thought we could catch a movie at the mall." Chester explained.

"THE DOT!" Emma shouted a little more uneasy than she wanted it to sound.

"Yeah is that all right?" Chester asked sensing Emma's nervousness.

"Yeah, it's fine." she said. It would be fine she decided nothing weird was going to happen. Emma put her mind at ease and headed to The Dot.

---------------------------------

Jay looked at the days reservations. "Chester Hosoda for two? Who would go out with that nerd?" Jay said to himself.

Just then a familiar car drove by the window and pulled into the public parking lot. He watched as she got out of the car and was floored when he saw who she was with.

"Emma and Chester?" he thought.

Emma looked amazing. Her blonde hair in curls cascading down around her tanned shoulders. Her white jeans hugging her hips perfectly and her blue top showed a glimpse of her tummy. He noticed that she had gotten her belly button pierced.

"Damn!" he thought, "she looks really hot!"

Chester opened the door for her and followed her inside. "Chester Hosoda for two" Chester said walking up to Jay.

"Right this way." Jay said staring at Emma. As they sat down Jay handed them the menus. "Can I get you something to drink?" Jay asked never taking his eyes off of Emma.

"I'll have a coke." Chester said.

"I'll have an ice tea." Emma said locking eyes with Jay.

"Okay I will be right back." Jay said. "Why is she here with Chester?" Jay said aloud when he got into the kitchen.

"Who? Emma?" asked Spinner, "she's been dating him casually for about a week now. Manny told me." Spinner said when Jay gave him a funny look.

"Why him? What does he have that is so special?" Jay wondered out loud.

"Ooh, it sounds like someone is jealous." Spinner teased.

"I am not jealous." Jay said defiantly.

"Sure buddy, you keep telling yourself that and maybe, just maybe, someday you will believe it yourself." Spinner said as he walked out of the kitchen. Jay couldn't be jealous of Chester Hosoda, could he. He was a tenth grader for crying out loud. No way. Jay was not jealous, was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Confrontations and Confessions**

"Emma! Earth to Emma!" Chester said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha-- oh! I'm sorry I was just --" Emma started

"Thinking about Jay?" Chester interrupted her.

"No! Of course not. Jay is the furthest thing from my mind." Emma declared.

"Okay, then why haven't you stopped looking at the kitchen since he went in there?" Chester asked curiously.

"I, uh, was just wondering why they are so understaffed for the lunch rush." Emma said.

"Right!" Chester said sarcastically as Jay came to the table with their drinks.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order?" Jay asked.

Emma and Chester ordered lunch and talked about school, classes, teachers, pretty much anything except Jay. Emma changed the subject quickly whenever Chester brought up Jays name.

"Okay, can we stop beating around the bush?" Chester asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emma replied.

"Well clearly something happened between you and Jay, and ---"

"Will you excuse me?" Emma interrupted quickly, "I have to go to the ladies room." Emma said as she got up from the table. _He wouldn't quit. Couldn't he take a clue, I don't want to talk about Jay._ Emma thought to herself as she leaned against the wall in the restroom hall. Suddenly Manny came around the corner.

"Emma are you okay?" Manny asked.

"I'm fine." Emma said forcefully as she walked into the bathroom trying to get away from her former best friend.

"No, you're not!" Manny said following her into the bathroom.

"Why do you care Manny?" Emma asked turning to face her.

"Look I know that we are not the best of friends anymore but I know you and you are not fine. You and I were best friends for like ever until last June and I don't want to see you hurt or upset. And right now you are clearly upset about something. What happened?" Manny asked.

"Okay, you want to know Manny? Chester wants to know what happened between me and Jay. How do I tell him the truth? It's not exactly a fun story to tell." Emma exclaimed.

"I know that. But I think he really likes you. I also think that if you tell him he will understand." Manny said.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't? What if he goes after Jay? I don't want Jay to get hurt, he's been through enough." Emma said.

"Look at it this way, what will happen if he finds out later on his own? Not only will he be mad at Jay, but he will also furious with you. And wait, did I hear you right? Were you just sympathetic towards Jay Hogart?" Manny said.

"Well kind of, but don't tell anyone. Manny, thanks for the advice. You know I really miss talking to you about stuff." Emma said.

"Me too. Who knows, maybe we can start to repair our friendship?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I would like that." said Emma as the two of them fixed their hair and makeup.

-------------

"HOGART!" Chester yelled from his table.

"Yes can I help you?" Jay asked professionally.

"What the hell did you do to Emma?" Chester demanded.

Jay stood with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bugging out of his head in shock of what he had just heard. "Why? What did she say?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. But whenever I mention your name she freaks out and changes the subject." Chester explained, "So what did happen?"

"That is a question for Emma to answer, not me." Jay said turning around to go another table.

"Oh, so something did happen?" said Chester knowing he was pushing Jay's buttons.

"Look Hosoda," Jay said turning back to Chester,leaning on the table with one hand, "What happened between me and Emma is our business. If she wants to tell you, she will. So don't try and bully it out of me because you won't win."

"I can only imagine what you did," Chester countered, "But I know your rep Hogart. If you hurt her in anyway--"

"What? What are you gonna do about it?" Jay challenged.

Chester stood up and looked Jay square in the eye, "Let's just say that you'll have me to deal with and that's not good."

"Hosoda, I've eaten fish bigger than you. You wouldn't have a hope in hell." Jay retorted.

"Is there a problem guys?" Emma asked as she walked over to the very tense situation.

"No, not a thing. Just having a friendly chat with your boyfriend. Here's your check." Jay said handing Emma a piece of paper before walking away. "Damn it! Why am I always the bad guy with everyone?" Jay said aloud as he entered the kitchen.

"It's your nature?" Spinner suggested sarcastically as he grabbed two plates and left the kitchen.

"Jay?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Emma," he said as he turned around, "I'm sorry for the scene with Chester, he just pushed me too far."

"What did he say to get you that upset Jay?" Emma asked.

"He wanted to know what happened between us to make you hate me so much." Jay replied.

"Oh. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it wasn't my place to tell him and that you would tell him if you wanted him to know."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Jay said as he turned around to put up another order.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to tell him."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Em, it's not my decision. If you think that you need to tell him that's cool, I understand."

"Thanks Jay. And for the record, I don't hate you. I never did." Emma said before walking out of the kitchen.

Jay stood there dumbfounded for about a minute before smiling to himself.

--------------

Emma pulled the car into an empty parking lot and stopped the car.

"What are we doing here? I thought that we were going to the movies?" Chester asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are. But I need to tell you something first." Emma said seriously.

"What?"

"It's about everything that happened between me and Jay."

"Okay."

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to swear that you won't go after Jay or do anything to him. He's been through enough because all of this."

"Em, I'm not sure that I can do that."

"Chester, if this relationship is going to work I need you to be able to do that."

"Okay, but can I still hate him and everything about him?"

"Sure," Emma said with a laugh, "I can live with that." Emma told Chester everything about the shooting, Sean leaving, Jay, the ravine, the bracelets, and the STD.

"Wow! I knew it was something big, but that is huge." Chester said when she was finished.

"I know, but I dealt with it, it's over and in the past." Emma said.

"Um, Em, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"You don't have those bracelets anymore do you?"

"No. I gave them back to Jay."

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing here?" Jay asked as she entered the ravine and headed towards the picnic table he was always sitting on._

_"I needed to see you." Emma replied._

_"I thought you said we were done Green peace?"_

_"We are. I just wanted to return these." Emma said as she handed him two blue bracelets._

_"Keep them. There yours, you earned them." he said ignoring the wire circles in her hand._

_"Don't you get it? I don't want them. I don't want anything that reminds me of this place or what I did here." Emma said forcefully._

_Jay examined her face, realizing she was deadly serious he reluctantly took the bracelets from her._

_"Well that's that. I did what I came to do. Good bye Jay."_

_"Bye." he said staring at the ground until her back was to him and he watched her leave for the last time._

_End of Flashback_

"Jay and I are over. I have nothing left from what happened between us at the ravine." Emma told Chester.

"Good, so we can focus on us." Chester replied happily.

"Yep."

"All right lets go to the movie."

"Okay lead the way." Emma said as she turned the engine over and drove out of the parking lot.

----------

"Dude, guess what!" Jay exclaimed as he and Spinner left The Dot after their shifts.

"You're joining bad boys anonymous?" Spinner joked.

"Ha ha, funny"

"So what then? What's got you so excited?"

"She doesn't hate me! She never did!"

"Who? There are a few 'shes' that hate you. Which one doesn't? Gonna need a little more info buddy."

"EMMA! She doesn't hate me."

"You seem really happy about that." Spinner said examining his friend, "Oh my God! No way! I never would have guessed."

"What?" Jay said looking at Spinner like he had just sprouted a second head.

"You have feelings for her. You like Nature Freak!"

"Hey, don't call her that! And no I don't have feelings for Emma." Jay said.

"Yeah right! You're practically dancing about the fact that she doesn't hate you, and you expect me to believe that you have **no** feelings for her at all. Admit it Jay, you want Emma Nelson."

Jay thought about it for awhile. "Holy shit! I do have feelings for her. Well this is perfect timing, she's dating that nerd Chester, who thinks he is Mr. Big Man on Campus. Spin, man, what am I gonna do?" Jay asked his friend.

"My advice? You want my advice on girls?"

"Yeah how did you get Manny?"

"Well, actually she gave me an ultimatum. But if you really want my advice, I suggest spending as much time alone with her as possible."

"Dude what if she doesn't feel the same way, that would suck for my rep."

"Yeah, right man! She's denying it just like you were. I've seen the way she looks at you. Give her a few weeks with Hosoda and I guarantee she will be dying to get rid of him."

"Man, I hope you're right. Wanna ride?"

"Sure, can you drop me off at Manny's?" Spinner asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah, no problem." Jay said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

--------------

"I had a really good time Chester." Emma said as they walked up the steps of his house.

"Me too. We should go out again." Chester said.

"Yeah, um, I was thinking, maybe we could make this thing exclusive?" Emma asked nervously.

"Are you sure? I know that is what I want, but I want you to be sure that it is what you want."

"Yes it is. Chester Hosoda will you be my boyfriend."

"All right!" Chester said before pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay, well I gotta get home to watch Jack. You want a ride to school tomorrow? I can pick you up at 8."

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow." Chester said, he gave her one more kiss before going inside.

Emma got into her car with a feeling of guilt. _What's wrong with me?_ Emma thought. _If I really want Chester to be my boyfriend, why do I feel like I just kissed someone who isn't my boyfriend? _Emma thought before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's Characters.

**Chapter 4 The Talk**

When Emma got home there was a note from her parents saying that they had gone to Ottawa for three weeks at the last minute to visit Snakes parents. They said didn't want to disrupt Emma's school year so early, so they thought it would be better if she stayed home.

"At least they trust me enough to be at home on my own now." Emma said to herself as she headed downstairs to change. _I gotta call Paige_. Emma thought as she changed into blue pajama pants, a white tank top, removed her makeup and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hello?" Paige said in a sing song voice.

"Hey Paige, it's Em."

"Hi hun. How did your date go?"

"Oh, fine. But I really need to talk to you. Do you think you can come over?"

"Sure will your parents mind so close to dinner?"

"No, they took Jack to Ottawa for a visit with the grandparents, so it's just me."

"All right, I'll be right over. Bye hun."

"Bye Paige." Emma said before hanging up.

When Paige got there Emma spilled about everything that had happened. They talked about the date, Manny, the tension between Jay and Chester, the kiss and especially Emma's feeling of guilt.

"Paige, what's wrong with me?" Emma cried pacing around her living room.

"Nothing. You're just nervous about starting a new relationship, that's all." Paige said from the couch trying to calm her friend down.

"How can you say that? I ask Chester to be my boyfriend, he says yes, kisses me, and I feel guilty about it? I mean, what the hell is that? Why the hell would I feel guilty about it?" Emma said out of breath.

"Okay, Em come here," Paige said pulling her over to the couch, "First of all, BREATHE! Okay now. When Chester kissed you who did you think you were cheating on?"

"I don't want to tell you. You won't understand." Emma refused.

"Come on Em. I'm your best friend you know that you can tell me anything." Paige said.

"Okay, but don't judge."

"Promise." Paige said putting her hand over her heart.

"I was thinking about Jay."

"Jay? Jay? As in Jay Hogart? Why him Em? He was the last person I would have ever thought. I was expecting you to say Sean."

"I don't know. I don't feel anything for Jay, good or bad. I guess because I've forgiven him for everything that happened last year." Emma tried to explain.

"Well this comes down to one simple question. Do you want to be with Chester or Jay?"

Emma thought for awhile. "Chester. I want to be with Chester." Emma decided.

"So there you go. Well hun I gotta run. Matt is picking me up at 7 for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

"Bye Paige, have fun." Emma said as she closed the door.

Emma was so happy for Paige. She had finally found a guy who liked her for who she is. Even though Mr. Oleander, or Matt as he wanted everyone to call him, had lost his job at Degrassi he and Paige had stayed together. They were so happy and didn't care what anyone thought of them as a couple. Emma walked into the kitchen and searched through the pile of mail on the table. She pulled out an envelope from Degrassi with her name on it. _This must be my schedule._ Emma thought to herself. Emma carefully opened the envelope and removed the information and looked over her schedule.

Homeroom: Ms. Kwan

1st Period: Media Immersion

2nd Period: Math

3rd Period: Science

4th Period: English

5th Period: Spare

6th Period: Study Hall

"Great," Emma said out loud, "Spare then study hall everyday? Afternoons are gonna suck." Emma put the schedule down on the table and searched through the cupboards for something to eat. Just as she was about to open a can of soup the door bell rang.

"Paige what did you forget this time?" Emma said walking to the door. "You're gonna be late to meet Matt--"

"Who is Matt? And why am I gonna be late to meet him?" Jay asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey, Jay. I thought you were Paige."

"Nope, last I checked I was all male. You should know that Nelson." Jay joked.

"Jay, that's not funny." Emma said trying to hide her smile.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not." she said before laughing at his joke. "What are you doing here anyway, Jay?" Emma asked after she had composed herself.

"Well, I thought you might want to grab some dinner and talk?"

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Come on, Em. You know what about. All the stuff we never actually talked about."

"You mean about the ravine." Emma said staring at her feet.

"Yes, and everything else that happened."

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for going out but you can come in and we could order pizza?"

"Sure, you want a veggie pizza, right?" Jay asked as he came in and took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma said as she went into the kitchen to tidy up a bit.

"Okay, should be about 30 minutes." Jay said coming into the kitchen.

"Good." Emma said nervously looking around the kitchen trying to find something to do.

"Em, relax. All we're gonna do is talk."

"I know, but I've gone over this like a million times in my head and never once did I get nervous and not know what to say."

"Okay then, I'll start." Jay said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room and sat on the couch. "Emma I never meant to hurt you. I liked you, you were the only person who knew what it was like when Sean left. When I told you about Bennett Park and the ravine, I never thought that you would come, let alone get in the van with me. I gave you that bracelet because I wanted the other guys in the ravine to know you were my girl and that you were off limits. Your second and third bracelets were kind of a bonus for me, no offense."

"None taken, wait third bracelet? What do you mean third bracelet? I only had two Jay."

"Emma, think back, that second night I gave you two bracelets."

Emma sat and thought for a minute and then realized he was right. "Oh my God! You're right. I gotta find that other bracelet."

"Emma what's the rush? I don't need it back."

"I told Chester that I gave them all back to you and I have no idea where the third one is!"

"Why is this a problem?"

"It's a problem because, Chester hates you, now he and I are dating. Which means he is going to be coming over here and if he finds the bracelet he's going to think I was lying to him about giving them back!"

"Em, calm down. I'm sure it's in your room some where, you can find it tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Is there anything you wanted to say to me about what happened?"

"Yes. Jay you know that I went to the ravine because it was a way for me to deal with, with, well everything. What you don't know, is that I had real feelings for you. But when I got that STD, all I could think about was how much I wanted to hate you."

"I get it, I'll go." Jay said getting up from the couch.

"No, you don't get it Jay." Emma said pulling him back onto the couch. "As much as I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. But I couldn't keep going to the ravine. So I ended it thinking it was the best thing to do. I forgave you a long time ago Jay. I just never had the guts to tell you."

"Wow, Em I had no idea."

"Jay you were so much more than a bracelet to me." Emma looked up and locked eyes with Jay, just as she had earlier, but this time they both started to lean in.

"Jay...", "Emma..." they said at the same time.

Just as their lips were about to touch the door bell rang.

"That must be the pizza." Emma said jumping off the couch and walking to the door.

"Shit! So close." Jay whispered punching the sofa cushion. "So you and Chester? Is it serious?" he asked when she came back with the pizzas and sodas.

"Not yet, but it could be."

"Um, look Em about what almost happened--"

"Jay, I think that you and I should just be friends, it's what's best for both of us."

"Sure."

"I mean I just got together with Chester and I don't want to screw it up."

"Yeah, that's cool."

After a long silence, Emma suggested that they watch a movie. "You can pick we have a huge selection."

"Yeah, let's see," Jay said looking at the shelf, "How about? 'The Mummy' what do you think?"

"Okay, pop it in."

Jay and Emma sat on the couch and watched the movie and ate pizza and laughed at each others stupid jokes. When the movie was over Jay cleared out the boxes and garbage and headed for the door.

"Well I think I am gonna head out. I had fun Em, I'm glad we talked."

"Yeah me too. See you at school?"

"Yeah I thought I would try not to screw it up this year."

"Cool. Who do you have for homeroom?" Emma asked.

"I've got Kwan for homeroom and then Media Immersion 1st period." Jay replied with a smile.

_Oh my God!_ Emma thought to herself.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, night Em."

"Night, Jay. See you tomorrow." Emma closed the front door, locked it, turned out all the lights, and went downstairs to go to bed. "This is gonna be one interesting year. I gotta find that bracelet!" Emma said to herself before turning out her light and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5 Back to School**

Jay pulled his car into the student parking lot and slammed his head against the headrest. _Another year at Degrassi. Yay!_ Jay thought sarcastically. Jay turned around and grabbed his backpack from the back-seat and got out of the car. "Well I guess it's now or never." he said out loud to himself.

"Come on man it's not that bad." a voice said from behind him.

"Hey Spin. Santos." Jay said to Spinner who had his arm draped around Manny's shoulders.

"Jay." Manny said coldly.

"So, here we are back at Degrassi. I missed it." Spinner said looking at the school.

"You actually missed this place? You missed getting up early to drive here, spending eight mind numbing hours sitting in a seat listening to crap we are never going to use again?" Jay asked.

"No, I mean I missed the atmosphere, the people, my friends. I told you that." Spinner answered.

"Yeah I know. Well I am glad you got your friends back. I on the other hand get to spend the year all by my lonesome." Jay said.

"What about Em, she doesn't hate you. You can hang with her, right?" Spinner suggested.

"I think she's busy." Manny piped in staring off at the other end of the parking lot.

"What are you talking about Santos?" Jay asked.

"Look." Manny said pointing to where she was looking. Jay and Spinner followed the direction of Manny's finger. What they saw shocked them all. There, sitting in Emma's car was Chester and Emma making out like crazy.

"Holy crap!" Jay exclaimed with a little bit of jealousy in his voice. _What the hell? She said it wasn't that serious and last night she almost kissed me!_ Jay thought.

"Jay, you know she's with Chester. You saw them together at The Dot yesterday." Manny said confused.

"I know but--" Jay started then decided it would be best not to tell them what had almost happened last night between him and Emma.

"But what? Jay?" Manny asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't think it was that serious yet." he answered.

"Well I think you were wrong dude. Man, look at them go!" exclaimed Spinner.

"SPINNER!" Manny said slugging her boyfriend in the side, "Could you possibly be a little less of a guy, please."

"Well I gotta get to homeroom. I'll see you two lovebirds later." Jay interrupted.

"You, Jay Hogart, want to go to homeroom?" Spinner said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well it's either that or sit and watch those two until the last minute and I really don't want to see that." Jay said pointing at the scene they had been watching for about five minutes.

"Is someone jealous?" Spinner asked teasingly.

"No." Jay said.

"All right, whatever. I'll walk to homeroom with you. Who'd you get for homeroom?" Spinner asked.

"Kwan, you?" Jay answered.

"Emma has Kwan." Manny said accidentally.

"What?" Jay asked looking at Manny.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops." Manny said biting her bottom lip and looking away.

"Well that's fascinating but I don't want to be late. Armstrong will eat me alive if I am late. Let's go Jay. See you at lunch babe." Spinner said giving Manny a kiss and walking off with Jay, who had a goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"Bye." Manny said as they walked away.

-----------------

"Excuse me, but would you two mind letting up on the PDA. People are whispering." Manny said walking up to the driver's side of Emma's car.

"Oh, hey Manny." Emma said straightening her shirt as she pulled away from Chester.

"Maybe next time you should put the top up?" Manny suggested.

"Yeah, didn't think of that." Chester piped in obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Chester would you mind giving me and Emma a few minutes?" Manny asked with a smile.

""Yeah, sure I gotta get to homeroom anyway. See you at lunch?" Chester asked Emma.

"Yeah of course. Wait one more." Emma said pulling Chester into a quick kiss before he jumped out of the car and walked towards the school. "So what's up Manny?"

"I think you made Jay jealous." Manny said.

"What? Why would Jay be jealous? We're just friends." Emma said as she got out of the car.

"Well that may be true but I think he may feel a little different than you do. He was just acting like a jealous boyfriend the way he was looking at you two. And he was in quite the rush to get to homeroom with Kwan. Face it Em, Jay likes you."

"No he doesn't. And Kwan hates it when anyone is late, you know that. Speaking of which, I gotta get to homeroom too."

"Yeah, about that. Jay knows that you have homeroom together."

"What? How?"

"It kinda slipped out. Just like that gonorrhea did in class last year. Why was it a big secret anyway? He was going to find out eventually."

"I don't know. I know that he was gonna find out but I didn't want to tell him." Emma said as they walked into the school.

"Well I'm this way, it's MI homeroom for me." Manny said.

"Yep, Kwan's this way. See you later." Emma called out as she walked down the hall. _How am I gonna explain this to Jay?_ She thought. Emma opened the door to Ms. Kwan's room, she noticed that she was the last to arrive.

"Hello Emma, please take a seat." Ms. Kwan said politely.

Emma looked around the room, the only seat that was left was the one at the back next to Jay, who was leaning back in his chair grinning at Emma devilishly.

-----------------

Jay watched as Emma made her way to the only seat available in the room, the seat he had purposely savedfor her. _Man, does she ever not look hot?_ Jay asked himself. Emma was wearing a black halter top, a blue denim miniskirt and black thong flip flops. Emma tossed her blue messenger bag on her desk and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jay leaned over and asked.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot. Oh, by the way we have MI together too." she answered.

"Okay, that's cool. But you could have told me last night."

"Not now. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

"Class, let me first say welcome back. I hope you had a great summer. There will not be any announcements this morning so we are going to start. This will be your homeroom for the rest of the year and the seat you have chosen will be yours for the year as well. Now I am going to call each of you and give you a locker number and a piece of paper with the combination on it. This will be your locker for the rest of the year. Okay let's start." Ms. Kwan said as she started down the list.

Emma looked around the room, there were a few students that looked familiar but Jay was the only one she had ever talked to before.

"Jay Hogart," Ms. Kwan called, "locker number 137."

Jay got up and walked to the front of the room. "Thanks." he said as he took the piece of paper and went out into the hall to put his stuff in his locker.

"Okay next is, Emma Nelson, locker 138."

_You cannot be serious! There's no way!_ Emma thought as she went to the front of the room to get her combination and left the room.

"Hey, looks like we're neighbours." Jay said as Emma opened her locker.

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied.

"Em, why? Why didn't you tell me that you had Kwan for homeroom? I mean it's not that hard to say, 'Hey, Jay we have homeroom together.' or 'I have Kwan too.' Come on Em, what's the deal."

"I guess I wasn't sure how you would react. I mean Jay up until yesterday you and I were barely even speaking. And then last night on my couch we almost---"

"I know I was there." Jay said cutting her off. "Em, it's cool." he said turning her to face him. "I want you to know that I'm cool with being friends."

"Okay. All right." Emma said sounding sort of disappointed.

"You okay Em?" Jay asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask another one. Shoot."

"Why? Why did you want to kiss me?"

"Because I like you Em. But if I have to settle for being your friend, I can deal with it. Just do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't make out with Hosoda when I'm around."

"Sure no problem. We better get back."

"Yeah, don't want to piss off Kwan on the first day."

Emma and Jay walked back to class without noticing that Ellie had come around the corner. "Well isn't that interesting." she said out loud, "I'm sure Chester would love to know what his sweet little girlfriend is up to." Ellie said as she turned to go back to homeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Cafeteria

"Hey, how was your morning?" Chester asked Emma as she sat down for lunch at the table he was at in the cafeteria.

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was okay. I had study hall before lunch so I was kind of bored."

"Yeah, well I have spare and then study hall this afternoon. How much does that suck?"

"Yeah you win. Your afternoon is worse than my morning."

"Thank you. So what creation are they serving today?" Emma asked as she took out her homemade salad from her lunch bag.

"Mystery Meat. My guess is beef."

"It's never beef, Chester." J.T. Yorke commented before sitting down with his girlfriend of a year, Liberty Van Zandt.

"How do you know? What do you think it is?" Chester wanted to know.

J.T. took a huge bite of his lunch and tried to decide what it was. "I'd say leftover chicken and meat loaf."

"JT that's disgusting!" Liberty said.

"Okay so there is some beef, right. If there's meat loaf there has to be beef, so I'm not completely wrong." Chester said proudly.

"The meat loaf here is not beef, I've been here for three years and I still have no idea..." JT drifted off as Emma stopped listening to the two of them argue about Mystery Meat.

Emma looked around the cafeteria to check out who was with who. There was Jimmy and Hazel, they were still together despite some peoples shock, but they had been through so much and it had only made them stronger. Manny and Spinner were on the other side of the cafeteria feeding each other grapes, it had taken awhile for people to accept them together, but they soon realized how good they were for each other. Toby and Darcy had gotten together over the summer, which had shocked everyone, but they were so cute together so Emma was happy for them. Then of course there was Alex and Craig. Alex and Craig had started hanging out after she broke up with Jay and Ashley left for London. When Ashley broke up with Craig over the phone he had used Alex as his shoulder to cry on and they eventually started dating and were now inseparable. Emma glanced over at Ellie and Marco who were having a very serious conversation but were whispering. After he left for Wasaga Sean had decided that the long distance relationship wasn't a great idea and had ended it with Ellie. Dylan had asked Marco for an open relationship and Marco agreed, but after awhile Marco had gotten uncomfortable with the situation and broke it off. Emma felt sorry for them but at the same time wanted to know what they were talking about so intently. Just then the cafeteria doors opened and Emma couldn't believe what she saw.

"No way!" she said incomplete shock.

"What?" JT, Chester, and Liberty said in unison.

"Look." Emma said pointing towards the doors that had just opened.

"Those two? Talk about shock value." JT said. Standing in the doorway with their arms draped around each other was Ashley Kerwin and Chris, Emma's ex-boyfriend.

"I don't get it." Liberty said, "He's hip hop, she's punk/rock. Has that ever been done before?"

"Not sure." Chester said.

Chris and Ashley walked through the cafeteria ignoring the stares and whispers. As they passed Emma's table Chris leaned over and said, "Did you have a good summer in the ravine, Gonnorhea Girl?" making Emma cringe and stare at her hands.

"Call her that again and they're gonna be calling you ER-boy." a voice from behind Chris warned.

Emma stood up to see who it was, "Jay?" she said puzzled.

"Leave her alone DJ. That shit is over and done with, so lay off." Jay said.

"You can't tell me what to do Hogart. And why of all people are you defending her? Oh, that's right, your the reason that I get to call her Gonorrhea Girl." Chris tormented Jay.

"That's it." Jay said balling up his fist and getting ready to swing.

"Jay, no!" Emma exclaimed knocking over her purse dumping everything onto the floor, as she jumped to stop Jay. "He's not worth it. Ashley will you get your boyfriend away me, please. Jay, you, me, hallway, now." Emma said as Ashley pulled Chris to the other side of the cafeteria. "Chester will you pick up my stuff for me?"

"Sure, don't be long." Chester said glaring at Jay as Emma pushed him out of the cafeteria with everyone staring at them.

"Well that was intense." Liberty said.

"I can't believe Chris would bring that ravine crap up again. What's his problem?" Chester said.

"Well, Chris has never really gotten over Em. They went out a couple of times, usually right after Em and Sean broke up. So it kinda stung when she went to Jay instead of him after Sean left." JT explained.

"Yeah but does he torment her on a regular basis?" Chester asked as he picked up the contents of Emma's purse.

"No, not really. Just when he sees her in the hallway, on the street, or in class." JT said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny JT. Chester said before doing one last search of the ground before standing up, Well I think I got every--" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw something blue on the white tile floor. He bent down and picked up the blue wire bracelet, "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Liberty asked.

"Just something I thought was over. Something I was told was over." Chester said glaring at the doors with rage in his eyes.

------------

"Thank you, Jay. But you didn't have to defend me in there." Emma said after calming Jay down.

"Yes I did, Em. He's right. I am the reason people call you Gon--, that name." Jay said.

"I'm over that now. I can handle the whispers and the looks that I get from people like Chris everyday. What I can't handle is you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. When you are around and you do stuff like you just did I get these weird feelings in my stomach and they are really hard to ignore."

"Em, I get them too. All the time, when I see you with your friends, or him, when I think about you, at work, you get the idea. When I'm around you all I want to do is..." Jay stopped.

"What Jay? What do you want to do when we're together?"

"This." Jay said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jay circled his arms around her small waist and felt her arms snake around his neck. She knocked off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair bringing him closer to her. Jay pressed his tongue lightly against her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. Jay pinned her up against a locker before running his fingers through her hair and cupping her face.

"HOGART!" Chester's familiar voice broke the two of them apart and straightened their clothes and Jay picked up his hat and put it on his head.

"No need to thank me, Hosoda. Just doing what any decent guy would do." Jay said as Chester came around the corner.

"Thank you? Thank you? Why on earth would I thank you? And I don't think people would consider you a decent guy." Chester said angrily.

"I just defended your girlfriend in front of the entire student body and you're asking me why you should thank me? And I don't care what people think. What is your problem?" Jay asked now angrier than Chester.

"I came out here to ask either if either of you would care to explain this." Chester yelled as he held up the bracelet.

Emma and Jay stared at Chester, then the bracelet and then at each other.

"Oh shit!" they said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 7 Second Chances**

"Well? Are either of you going to say something?" Chester demanded.

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked nervously.

"I found it in your stuff when I was picking it up. But that doesn't matter it's not the point, you told me that this was over, that there was nothing going on between you and him anymore!" Chester yelled.

"There isn't!" she said backing away slightly from him.

"Bullshit! Why was it in your purse? Emma, tell me! Tell me before I make you tell me!" Chester said as he got closer to Emma.

"Whoa! Dude lay off you're scaring the crap out of her." Jay said stepping in between Emma and Chester.

"Back off, Hogart! I will deal with you in a minute. First I have to deal with my girlfriend. Now you listen to me Emma Nelson, I am your boyfriend so I get to tell you what, when and who you spend your time with, now--" Chester said angrily before being cut off by Emma.

"Hold on one minute!" Emma said still slightly scared, "No one, and I mean no one, gets to tell me what to do, who I hang out with. I decide who my friends are, Chester, not you."

"You little bitch!" Chester said shoving Jay out of the way. "You don't get to talk to me that way, you're not allowed to treat me that way." Chester said as he raised his arm.

"Emma, run!" Jay said as he grabbed Chesters arm. Emma took off down the hallway, leaving Jay and Chester alone. "Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Jay yelled.

"Oh my God! I almost hit her! Jay get out of my way." Chester demanded.

"I don't think so, there are somethings you need to know before you go anywhere near Emma again. First, she wasn't lying there is nothing going on between us anymore. We're just friends." Jay told Chester in a no nonsense tone.

"But this?" Chester said holding up the bracelet.

"That is over. She gave two of them back to me but forgot about the third one. It must have been in her bag all summer." Jay explained.

"Oh, crap! I need to talk to her!" Chester said trying to get around Jay.

"Not so fast flip-head! Right now you are probably the last person Emma wants to see. I'll go talk to her."

"Okay, I'm sorry Jay. I don't know why I freaked out li--"

"Dude, I don't care about you and your feelings. I care about Emma." Jay said as he took off down the hall to find Emma.

"That son of a bitch is gonna try and steal my girl." Chester said out loud.

"I think he's already starting to succeed." a voice said from behind him.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run out here and I came after because I think there is something you deserve to know."

"What? What is it?"

"It's about Emma and Jay. Last night Jay went over to Emma's and they were on her couch and, well I'm pretty sure you can put the rest together."

"What! How do you know that? Who told you that?"

"I overheard them talking about it this morning at their lockers together. They were talking about why they wanted to do it."

"Oh my God."

"I'm sorry Chester. I didn't want to hurt you but I thought you needed to know."

"Thanks Ellie. What the hell am I gonna do now? I really don't want to break up with her but she wasn't honest with me. Maybe I should give her the chance to explain."

"What? You're just gonna forgive her? After what she did? Chester you deserve better than her!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Ellie. I can't just break up with her without her side of the story. I just flew off the handle over a bracelet and I'm really hoping she'll forgive me."

"Fine have it your way." Ellie said before storming off. "Just you wait Emma Nelson, I will have Chester for myself and take you down in the process."

-----------------

"Em! Are you in here?" Jay said as he entered the MI lab. He had already checked Kwan's room and all of the girls bathrooms. He figured this would be the next most likely place for her to be. "Come on, Em! It's me, Jay." Jay stood still and listened, he could hear sniffles and stifled sobs coming from the back of the room. Jay went to the back of the room and found her huddled up in the corner, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing and shaking. "Oh Em." he said as he sat down next to her.

"Why? Why did he want to hurt me?" she said between sobs.

"I don't know Em. I don't know why someguys think it's okay to hit women." Jay said as pulled her close and put his arms around her.

"He didn't even give me the chance to explain! I could have made him understand." she said clinging to Jay's black sweater.

"I told him everything and he does understand and is really sorry about what he did."

"I don't care! He raised his hand at me. I will not be tormented by a Rick wannabe!"

"Emma?" a voice called from the door.

"What do you want?" she said.

"I wanted to explain." Chester said.

"I think you've done enough explaining for one day!" Jay said standing up protectively in front of Emma.

"Jay, it's okay. Let him talk. I want to give him the chance that he didn't give me." Emma said wiping her face as she stood up.

"Okay, but I am staying right here." Jay said adamantly.

"Go ahead Chester." Emma said with her arms across her chest.

"Emma when I found that bracelet I was furious. I thought that you had lied to me about giving them back. Or worse that you and Jay still had something going on and I didn't want him to hurt you again. But none of that gave me the right to raise my hand to you. I don't know why I did it, but I do know that it will never happen again. Jay told me all about the bracelet and I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to tell me. Emma I just want us to be honest with each other. Please give me a second chance." Chester pleaded.

"Well since we're talking about honesty. Last night at my place Jay and I almost kissed and just now we did." Emma confessed.

"You what? You kissed my girlfriend?" Chester yelled glaring at Jay.

"Hey, dude! I don't think she's your girlfriend anymore after what you just did!" Jay said putting his arm around Emma.

"Yes I am." Emma said walking away from Jay and put her arms around Chester.

"Emma! You just said,--"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Jay. You should know that." Emma said softly.

"Fine you wanna stay with him, go ahead. But don't come crawling to me when he beats the crap out of you." Jay yelled walking towards the door.

"Jay! Wait!" Emma called.

"Emma, I can't look at you right now. We'll talk later." Jay said from the door before leaving.

--------------

The rest of the day went by slowly for Emma. Jay had ended up in her science class where they were paired up for lab projects and he was in her study hall. He wouldn't even look at her. "Jay, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"No, not right now." he said.

Emma spent the rest of study hall trying to figure out what to do. _That's it!_ Emma thought. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Emma ran out and grabbed Paige. "I need your help!" Emma said as they walked out of Degrassi.

"Sure hun, anything." Paige replied.

"I need you to take my car home."

"What? Why?"

"Something happened today at lunch and Jay isn't talking to me. I need to get him to talk to him and the only way he will talk is if I need a ride. Please Paige you don't have to drive Chester he had to stay for stage crew or something."

"Okay, I'll meet you at The Dot at 4:30, is that enough time?"

"Yeah it should be. Thanks Paige." Emma said giving her the keys to her car.

"No problem." Paige said as she walked to Emma's car and drove off.

Emma walked over and leaned against the orange civic, thankful that he hadn't left yet. Emma looked around the crowd for anyone to talk to, when Ellie came walking up to her. _Great, just who I want to see._ Emma thought.

"Hi, Emma." Ellie said with a smile.

"Cut the shit, Nash. We both know we can't stand each other. What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know that I am really happy that you and Jay finally got together. I guess Chester is up for grabs?"

"What are you talking about Ellie? Chester and I are still together. There isn't anything going on between me and Jay."

"What! I told him, I thought--"

"You thought what? You told who what? Ellie you're not making any sense."

"What, oh, nothing. I gotta go." Ellie said before running back into the school.

"Freak!" Emma said as she ran off. Ellie and Emma had bonded after Sean left but when Ellie found out that he was talking to Emma more than her she cut Emma out of her life. _Sometimes I wish we could be friends again. _Emma thought.

"What do you want, Green peace?" Jay said breaking Emma's train of thought.

"I want to talk, that and I need a ride."

"Where's your car?"

"Paige took it she needed to run an errand."

"Fine. Get in."

Emma got in the car and looked at Jay. "Why are you so against me and Chester?"

"You know why, Em. Today at lunch he almost hits you and you forgave him, why? Why did you forgive him?"

"He was sorry, and everyone makes one mistake. I gave you a second chance, why not him? None of my other relationships have been a huge success, I need this one to work."

"Emma we kissed! That doesn't exactly spell successful relationship."

"Jay, I know we kissed and it was great but I am for him and for now it's gonna stay that way. I don't want you to be mad, please understand."

"I'm not saying that I understand but if you want me to support you, I will. But, if he ever does anything again, I want you to end it and tell me right away."

"You got it. Jay, about the kiss."

"It won't happen again, Em. Promise. So, am I dropping you at home?"

"No, I'm meeting Paige at The Dot." The drive to The Dot was silent so Emma turned the radio on and Addicted by Kelly Clarkson came on.

"I love this song." Jay said, "You tell anyone I said that, I _will_ never speak to you again."

"No problem, I like it too." Emma lied, she hated this song and the things that it made her think about.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow." Jay said.

"Thanks, see ya." she said before getting out of the car. Jay drove off leaving Emma wondering if she made a huge mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 8 Changes**

"Chester!" Ellie yelled as she entered the auditorium.

"Yeah, oh hey, Ellie. What can I do for you?" he asked from the stage.

"Why did you take her back? She kissed someone else and she lied to you!"

"Okay, let's clarify, Emma told me everything about almost kissing Jay. She also told me that she did kiss him today." Chester said hopping down from the stage.

"She didn't almost kiss him last night, she did kiss him! I heard them!"

"I know but it is nothing compared to what I did. She gave me a second chance, so I gave her one two."

"I can't believe you took her back!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ellie."

"I don't care!" Ellie yelled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Ellie! What are you doing?" he said as he pushed her off of him.

"Just showing you what you're missing." she said with a grin.

"I have a girlfriend, Ellie. You know that."

"I also know that that she's cheating on you with Jay Hogart and she lied to you about it."

"I know but I'm trying to move on and forget about it."

"Forget about it? How can you just forget about it, especially since she got a ride home from Jay."

"Why would she get a ride with Jay? She has her car, she gave me a ride this morning."

"I saw Paige get into Emma's car and drive away, Emma got into Jay's car. Face it Chester your girlfriend is screwing around with Jay, again!"

"Man, what am I gonna do? he said sitting down into a chair."

"Well, you could give her a taste of her own medicine." Ellie said with a wink as she sat down next to him.

"Aah, what the hell! You're a better kisser than her anyway!" Chester said before pulling Ellie into a serious session of tonsil hockey.

-----------------------

_The Next Day_

"I can't believe he did that. He seemed so nice and innocent." Paige said as Emma pulled out of her best friends driveway. Emma had told Paige everything at The Dot the night before.

"I know but he is really sorry about it and everyone deserves a second chance, right." Emma told Paige.

"Okay, now you are starting to sound like Terri did when she went out with Rick. Em I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I've got everything under control. Besides Jay said he would be there if anything happened. Paige I want this relationship to work. None of my others have."

"Okay, but I agree with Jay, god I never thought I would say that, you need to be careful and tell us right away."

"I promise." Emma said as they pulled up to Degrassi. "You know Ellie came up to me yesterday and assumed that Chester and I had broken up. When I told her we hadn't she started acting really weird."

"That's strange why would she think that?"

"No idea. She hasn't really been the same since Sean broke up with her."

"I always knew she was a freak. Maybe she has a thing for Chester?"

"Yeah right! That's a laugh!" Emma said before going into Degrassi.

"All right hun, I'll see you at the assembly, save me a seat."

"No problem." Emma said before heading to her locker.

"Hey, Green peace." Jay said when she got there.

"Morning! Do we have to go to homeroom first or just straight to the assembly?"

"Assembly, Kwan left a note on the door." he said closing his locker.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." he said as they made there way to the auditorium. When they sat down he asked, "Where's the boyfriend?"

"Not sure. I called him last night and he said he didn't need a ride today and I haven't seen him yet."

"Hey you two!" Paige said sitting down next to Emma, "Jay I just wanted you to know that I hope we can bury the hatchet and get along."

"Yeah, I guess we could try." he answered.

"Cool!"

"Will everyone please take a seat and quiet down." the principal, Ms. Hatzilakos said into the microphone. With that the auditorium got eerily quiet as everyone sat down. "First I would like to say welcome back I hope everyone had a good break. Second, tonight will be the annual back to school dance, admission is free and all are welcome." Ms. Hatzilakos continued on about the dance, attendance and school policies. Some of the other teachers talked about fundraising, sports events and teams. Then Ms. Hatzilakos introduced the Student Council President and Vice President, Marco and Alex.

"Thank you Ms. Hatzilakos, there are a few things we would like to talk to you about, Alex." Marco said introducing his VP.

"Thank you Marco. As you all know, every year there are Student Council nominations and elections. This year the nominations are due by the end of the week, voting will be next week and the results will be announced next Friday. So, if you want to run for Student Council or you know someone who does nominate them and start a campaign. I can tell you that it is a lot of fun. Marco?" Alex finished handing the microphone back to Marco.

"Thank you Alex. Next I would like to welcome our Media Immersion substitute teacher Mr. Capshaw. Who will be filling in for Mr. Simpson who is on a well earned vacation. Welcome to Degrassi sir, you will enjoy every moment here, we hope." Marco finished and the auditorium erupted in laughter and applause. When the assembly was over, Emma, Paige, and Jay walked out of the auditorium the two girls talking about the dance.

"This is so cool, a dance on the second day of school." Paige exclaimed.

"I know. Hey, why don't you, Haze, and Manny come over after school and we can all get ready together?" Emma suggested.

"Manny? I thought you weren't speaking?" Paige asked.

"We made nice. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah no problem. Are you going to the dance Jay?" Paige said turning to face him.

"Yeah I have to. I'm serving drinks and working the coat check. Part of my community service to Degrassi."

"Cool, well we better get to class. See you after school Paige!" Emma said as she and Jay walked to MI together.

-----------------

At lunch Emma searched the cafeteria for Chester. She finally found him sitting with Ellie, Marco, Alex and Craig. _Why is he sitting with them? _Emma thought as she walked over to the table.

"Sorry no more chairs, Cause Girl." Alex said when Emma got to the table.

"That's fine, I don't want to sit with you anyway." Emma replied.

"Then what do you want?" Ellie asked.

"I wanted to ask my boyfriend if he is going to the dance tonight, if that's okay with the rest of you?" Emma said looking at Chester.

"Uh, I, um no. I have to uh, work the late shift." Chester said looking at his lunch.

"Oh, all right. I guess I will just see you later then." Emma said.

"Bye, now." Chester said dismissing her.

Emma walked to the other side of the cafeteria feeling a little hurt, her boyfriend just blew her off for the Degrassi rejects. "Well that was odd." she said as she sat down with Paige and Jay who had been waiting for her.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Chester just pretty much just told me to get lost." Emma explained glancing over to where she had come from.

Jay looked over where Chester was sitting, "Since when does he sit with them?" he asked.

"No clue, but they are probably thinking the same about you." Emma joked.

"Hey guys." Hazel said as she put two trays down on the table.

"Hazel, not here." Jimmy said glaring at Jay.

"Why not? It's Emma and Paige." Spinner said from behind them with Manny walking beside him.

"I don't like this table." Jimmy said still staring at Jay.

"I'll go." Jay said getting up.

"Sit!" Emma said pulling on his arm, "Jimmy you forgave Spinner, why not Jay? He's sorry, he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Fine, but it's not gonna happen over night it's gonna take a little time, got it?" Jimmy said pulling his wheelchair up to the table.

"Cool man. As long as it takes." Jay said.

Paige looked around the table at who was there, her ex and his new girlfriend, Degrassi's resident bad boy, Jay Hogart, Emma, Hazel and Jimmy. "Wow, this is not a group I thought I would ever see."

"Yeah well, things happen, right." Spinner said.

"Well, who cares. Is everyone going to the dance tonight?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, everyone but Chester, he's working." Emma said.

"That's too bad, Em." Hazel said sympathetically.

"It's cool. So here's the plan ladies. The four of us are gonna go to my house after school to get ready. Then we will meet you guys here." Emma told the group.

"Cool, girl time!" Manny exclaimed. The group finished their lunches and went out side for a walk before afternoon classes.

------------------

"Chester, when are you going to break up with her?" Ellie asked.

"As soon as possible." Chester replied.

"So what time are we meeting at the dance?" Ellie asked Chester.

Wait, you just told Emma you weren't going. Marco said confused.

"Meet here at 7:30. Well, she probably won't go because I told her I was going to work, so it should be cool. She seems to be the clingy type." Chester explained.

"Chester what did you see in her anyway? I mean she isn't that great looking." Alex said who was now sitting on Craig's lap.

"Honestly, Alex. I thought I might get some action. But I guess I was wrong." Chester said.

"Yeah the only person she hooks up with is Jay. The rest of the rumors are completely false." Craig piped in.

Ellie and Chester had hooked up the night before and he decided that Emma wasn't good enough for him. Ellie had told Marco, Craig and Alex about it and they agreed that Chester was good for Ellie.

"I can't wait to see her face when you tell her it's over." Alex said happily, "Chester you have to dump her in the cafeteria tomorrow. The cafeteria is the place where all announcements are made."

"Yeah, it will be great." Ellie said with a smile. The five of them burst out laughing and finished their lunches before going to class.

----------------------

Emma, Manny, Paige and Hazel all met on the front steps of Degrassi. "You guys ready?" Emma asked the others.

"Yeah, lets go!" Manny said as they headed to Emma's car.

"Em, I haven't been in your car yet." Hazel said as they got in.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Well Haze, why don't you sit in the front." Paige said as she got into the back-seat with Manny.

"Thanks Paige." Hazel said getting into the car.

"So, what should we wear tonight?" Manny asked as the left the school.

"I don't know yet. What I do know is that I'm starving, let's get some pizza." Emma said as she pulled into the near by pizza parlor. Back at Emma's house they ate pizza and Paige and Manny made up and decided that they should be friends. Emma was so happy that all of her friends were getting along. Now if she could just figure out what was going on with her boyfriend.

"How about this?" Manny asked holding up a blue dress.

"I don't think so, it's more for prom not a back to school dance." Paige suggested.

When they had decided on what to wear, Hazel was wearing a black floor length skirt and a green tank top, Paige was wearing a pink mini-dress and Emma's white leather jacket, Manny had on a blue halter and a white cotton miniskirt, and Emma was wearing a purple tube top, blue denim flares and a black leather jacket.

"All right ladies, let's go." Emma said as they all grabbed their purses and went to the dance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Dance**

**A/N: Starts ½ hour before the dance starts.**

Jay lifted the last table and carried it over to where the coat check was set up. "There done." he said taking off his sweaty t-shirt leaving him in a white wife beater. Jay turned to leave and nearly ran smack into Marco who was staring at Jay's chiseled chest.

"Del Rossi what is it? I've done everything you asked me to. What now?" Jay asked while Marco stood there with his mouth open. "Marco! Hey you all right man? MARCO! Look man, I know your gay and that's cool with me, but I'm straight. So if you want to stare do it from the other side of the gym, okay?" Jay said slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry Jay." Marco said snapping back to reality, "I was just wondering if Emma is coming to the dance?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she? She's coming with Manny, Paige and Hazel. Who are meeting Jimmy and Spin here."

"Oh, I, uh, didn't think that she was gonna come with out Chester."

"Does Emma Nelson strike you as the co-dependent type Del Rossi? She is as independent as they come."

"Yeah, just keep an eye on her tonight. That's it, so you can go home and get ready." Marco said before running to the other side of the gym.

"OK, well that was odd even for Marco. Whatever." Jay said to himself and left to get ready. The entire time Jay was in his car, the shower he was trying to figure out why Marco had been acting so strange and why he was so concerned about Emma coming to the dance. Jay decided to put it out of his mind and got dressed in his dark blue jeans, a white tank, and a black button up shirt. Jay put his silver chain around his neck and grabbed his trademark hat. He was about to put it on his head, but then decided to leave it at home for the night. Jay arrived at Degrassi 5 minutes before the dance started and walked up to Alex to find out what he had to do, "Okay Alex, I'm here, where do you want me?"

"Coat check." she said coldly, not looking at him and walking away.

"Okay, still mad." Jay said as he headed over to the coat check.

"Hey Jay!" Marco called from inside the coat check.

"Del Rossi? Am I stuck back here all night?"

"No just for the first half hour. Then you can go dance with your group."

"Do I look like a guy who dances? Marco why were you so concerned about Emma coming tonight?"

"Oh, I uh thought she might get lonely when the slow songs are on, I know I will. Try and keep her happy or whatever."

"What? You know what never mind. You are one strange dude, Marco."

----------

"Come on you two! We've been waiting for 15 minutes. They can meet us inside." Emma yelled to Manny and Hazel.

"Just a few more minutes they will be here soon." Manny yelled back.

"I'm bored out here. I don't have anyone to wait for. I will meet you guys inside. Coming Paige?"

"I'm gonna wait out here with Haze and Manny. See you inside." Paige replied.

"Okay whatever." Emma said as she walked up the stairs and into the school.

"Hey Em!" a voice called.

"Hey Jay! What's up?"

"Not much, you look great. Where is everyone else?"

"Outside waiting for the boys."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"I got bored. Where's is the coat check?"

"Right here, I'm the coat check guy! You got bored, so you came in here? That makes sense. There really isn't much to do yet the doors aren't open."

"Well I get to talk to you in here."

"Yeah because I'm unbelievably interesting." Jay said sarcastically.

"Yes you are. I learn something new about you all the time."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well, let's see, hey where is your hat? That thing is like your security blanket, you hardly ever take it off."

"I didn't want to wear it tonight. Thought I might get lucky." Jay said with a wink.

"You are such a guy. Is that all you think about?"

"No, right now I am thinking that Chester isn't good enough for you."

"Jay, not now. We have been through this. Can we please move on?"

"I'm sorry. I will try not to bash Chester, in front of you."

"Okay. So are you stuck back there all night? Or can you come in and dance later?"

"I'm here for about a half hour and then I can just hang until the dance is over."

"Emma! Their here!" Paige called from the doors.

"Cool. See ya later?" Emma asked as she gave Jay her coat and purse.

"Yeah, sure. Here's your ticket."

"Crap, no pockets! Can you hold onto it for me?"

"Sure. I'll put Paige's stuff with it." Jay said taking Paige's coat and purse.

"Thanks Jay." Paige said as she ran to catch up with Emma. "Well that looked cozy."

"What are you talking about Paige?" Emma asked.

"You and Jay. Is something going on?"

"Of course not. I'm with Chester. Jay and I are just friends."

"Uh-huh."

"Paige we are just friends. Please drop it."

"Fine I won't say anything else about it." Paige said as they found a place in the gym to dance.

Manny, Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy came in and found their way over to where Emma and Paige were. The six of them danced and talked. When a slow song came on Emma and Paige went and sat on the side. When _Addicted_ by Kelly Clarkson came on Paige went to sit down but Emma grabbed her arm.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Look!" Emma pointed over to the gym doors.

"Oh my God!" Paige squealed running over to where Emma had pointed, "Matt you actually came!" Paige pulled him onto the dance floor and Emma smiled to herself.

Emma sat down on the bleachers and listened to the words of the song. Emma looked over to the doors and saw Jay staring at her with a smirk on his face. Emma looked away and blushed thankful that the gym was lit with blues and yellows. Suddenly she felt someone beside her. She looked over to see Jay. The two just sat there silently until the song was over. Just then _Incomplete_ by The Backstreet Boys came on. Emma stood up and grabbed Jay's hand pulling him onto the dance floor. Emma put her arms around Jay's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they danced Emma rested her head on his shoulder and put her fingers in his hair. Jay pulled Emma closer to him and tightened his embrace around her middle. Emma and Jay swayed back and forth until the song stopped. When it was over Emma looked up at Jay with a smile on her face, before glancing over his shoulder to see Chester standing at the gym doors.

------------

Chester walked out of the gym and Emma started after him, "Chester!" she called before going out of the gym to find him.

Jay grabbed her wrist, "Emma, don't do this right now. He is angry and upset. He needs to calm down before you talk to him."

"Jay you didn't see the look on his face. He was extremely hurt. I have to talk to him!" Emma said with tears streaming down her face.

"I get that Em, but he probably already left. Why don't you go to the washroom, splash some cold water on your face and then I'll take you home and you can call him and explain."

"Okay. You're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Haha, funny. Come with me?"

"Of course."

Emma and Jay walked down the hall way to the nearest bathroom. As they got further down the hall they could hear voices coming from around the corner.

"I told you she was cheating on you. You have to break up with her, sweety."

Emma recognized the voice _"That's Ellie"_ she mouthed to Jay. Just then the second voice started and Emma realized it was Chester and almost fainted.

"I know, tonight proves it. I told her that I wasn't coming and she came anyway. Then she dances with Jay!" Chester said, "Tomorrow in the cafeteria in front of everyone I am gonna burst her bubble. Emma Nelson is gonna learn that you can't have your cake and eat it too."

Emma leaned her head around the corner hoping not to see what she knew was true, Chester was cheating on her with Ellie Nash. Emma burst into tears and ran back down the hallway leaving Jay behind and confused.

Jay leaned his head around the corner and almost jumped on Chester immediatley but decided that Emma needed him more than she needed him to beat Chester to a bloody pulp. Jay ran back into the gym and gave Paige the coat check ticket and some lame emergency about his car and went to find Emma, grabbing her stuff on his way out the doors.

-------------------

"Where could she be?" Jay asked himself.

When he had run out of Degrassi he couldn't find her car and got worried. Jay had checked every place he could possibly think of, her house, the park, The Dot, Joey's, and Sean's old apartment. "I've looked everywhere. There's nowhere else that she---" Jay said to himself. When it dawned on him. "She wouldn't go there. Would she? It's the only place left and if she really didn't want to be found it is the one place no one but me would think tolook for her. It's worth a shot." Jay pulled a U-Turn and headed toward the ravine. When Jay got there it was exactly the same as he remembered.

"Hey Hogart! Long time no see." some guy yelled out drunkenly.

Jay gave him a nod and continued walking. Jay approached the picnic table in the middle of the ravine.

"Hey Jay! Change your mind about hooking up?" Amy asked as he walked by her.

"Not with you! I'm looking for Emma."

"Green peace? You want her, over this? If that's what you want, I think I saw her climb into the van a few minutes ago."

Jay ran over to the van and nearly pulled the door off when he opened it. "Get off of--" Jay stopped himself when he saw Emma by herself crying into a pillow. Jay climbed in and closed the door. "Em, what are you doing here?"

Emma looked up at Jay hoping not to see disgust and disappointment. "I didn't know where else to go. No where else felt right."

"This place isn't right, Em. It's awful and gross. You don't belong here. You didn't need to come here."

"Where was I gonna go Jay? I couldn't stay at the dance. I didn't want to go home and be alone. This placemade sense. No one here cares about me or what happens to me here."

"That's not true Em. Someone here cares a lot about you."

"Yeah, who is that?"

"Me, Em! I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt and what happened tonight shouldn't have happened to you."

Emma looked at Jay and realized that he was being completely truthful with her. Emma sat up and pulled Jay into a deep kiss. "I don't know what to do, Jay? I can't just let Chester and Ellie get up in front of everyone tomorrow and say all that crap about me."

"Em, we'll think of something. Come on let me take you home." Jay opened the door of the van and helped Emma out.

"So Cause Girl didn't get enough last year she had to come back for more?" Amy said as Emma got out of the van.

"Amy will--" Jay started.

"Jay let me handle this, please." Emma said with a smile and Jay nodded.

"What are you gonna do, Green peace?" Amy taunted.

"This!" Emma said before slugging Amy right in the face.

"Nice!" Jay exclaimed, "Bye Amy."

Jay drove Emma home in his car. When they pulled up to the house, Jay walked her to the door. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, I'll go get your car and bring it back." Jay said before starting down the steps.

"Jay," Emma started, "Do you want to stay?"

"Em, you know I do, but I don't know. After everything that has happened tonight, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Please Jay, I don't want to be alone." Emma said with a smile that melted Jay's heart.

"Okay, I'll stay." Jay said as they walked inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 10 Getting Rid of Chester**

"How could I have been so stupid?" Emma said pacing across her livingroom. "He's been acting so strange lately. Blowing me off at lunch, not wanting a ride and being completely jealous of you."

"Em, calm down. He's not worth it. Come on sit down." Jay said pulling her over to the couch. "You need to relax. All this stress is going to make you tense."

"Okay. I'll be right back, I'm gonna change. Grab a soda if you want." Emma said before heading downstairs.

_She's so cute when she's upset._ Jay thought.

When Emma came back upstairs Jay was on the couch watching TV. Emma had put on black lounge pants and a white t-shirt. "Watcha watching?" she said sitting down on the couch next to Jay.

"Not sure yet. You pick."Jay said tossing her the remote. Emma put the tv on MuchMusic. The two sat in silence watching the video's for about 10 minutes when Emma noticed Jay pretending to yawn and stretch his arms.

_He's actually doing the stretch and reach? That's adorable!_ Emma thought. "Jay if you want to put your arm around me you don't have to pretend to stretch." Emma said putting Jay's arm around her.

"Okay." Jay said with a laugh.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I do tomorrow? How can I let Chester humilate me with all those lies.?"

"They don't have to be lies, Em." Jay said with a smirk.

"You're funny. I can't prove them right, Jay. Don't get me wrong I do want to be with you. I think I always have, I was just trying to tell myself that it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Why? Why fight the way you feel, Em? And why Chester?"

"I don't know. I think I was stuck on last year and what happened. Honestly, I didn't want to end up like you and Alex did. So I tried to move on. Chester just happened to be the first one there. I know that isn't fair to him, but now I really don't care. What am I gonna do?"

"Okay, here's what we do. We know Chester is planning on humiliating you at lunch in the cafeteria tomorrow. So, you do it first. Humiliate him before he has the chance to do it to you."

"How?"

"Well, Chester has probably been getting some tips from Alex, which means he is probably going to make a big show out of the whole thing. So, when he gets up, at the perfect moment stop him in his tracks and spill everything."

"I don't know. That's not really something that I would do."

"Emma, you can do this. Think of as a protest against cheaters. I'll be there in case he tries something stupid."

"Okay."Emma said as Jay leaned into kiss her. They were an inch apart when the phone rang. "I have to get that."

"You really don't have to"

"It may be my parents I have to. I'm sorry." Emma got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said into the handset, "Oh, hi Chester. How was work?" Emma asked trying not to cry. "That's good. Me? I left the dance early wasn't that great, now I'm just watching some TV. Of course I'm by myself. Who would be here with me? Jay? Chester you really need to let this go." Jay gave Emma a smile to say good one. " Okay I can pick you up tomorrow, 8? Ok see you then, night." Emma hung up the phone and started to cry. Jay ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. "He didn't even know that I saw him in the gym tonight, or if he did he is refusing to acknowledge it."

"It's okay. We will deal with him tomorrow. Right now we need to go get your car." Jay said comfortingly.

"Alright, let's go." They walked to the ravine and drove back in silence. When they got back Jay said good night on the porch and went to leave. Emma stopped him and asked him to stay the night.

"But you said.."

"Just because I said no sex, doesn't mean that I don't want you in my bed, to sleep." Emm explained. "Please, Jay I reallydon't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay." Jay followed Emma downstairs and the two got into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

_The next day at lunch._

Emma walked into the cafeteria with a not in her stomach, she glanced around the cafeteria and found Jay, Paige and Spinner. Earlier Emma and Jay had explained everything Chester had done and the plan to get rid of him. Emma looked over to where Chester was. He was alone at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. _Figures he would pick the one table where everyone can see us. _Emma thought_. Relax, Emma.You can do this. He cheated on you and wantsto humiliate you. Don't give him that chance_. Emma told herself as she walked over to thetable.

"Hey, sweety." Chester said as she sat down. "How's your day been?"

"So-so. I have a math test tomorrow. You?"

"The usual, pretty boring, but I'm sure it's gonna get better now that you're here."

Emma forced a smile, at the comment that she knew wasn't a good one. Emma had just started eating her salad when Chester started his rant.

"En, there's something I need to say to you. It's important so I need you to listen carefully. Actually," Chester said getting up on to his chair.

_Here we go._ Thought Emma.

"This is something everyone here needs to listen to." he yelled as everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Chester what are you doing?" Emma said pretending to be shocked.

"Telling everyone the truth about you."

Emma looked over to Ellie's table where, with the exception of Marco, everyone was laughing.

"Most of you know Emma Nelson, Green peace, Nature Freak, Cause Girl or any other cute nicknames you have given her. What you don't know about her is---"

"Hold on there Chester." Emma cut him off getting up on her own chair. "Before you spill your lies about me they deserve to know the truth about you. Okay, so thanks to Alex, most of you know what I did last year. So what! I've moved on, now it's your turn. But what Chester wants to tell you that is that he is a paranoid, delusional, jealous boyfriend. Chester thought that I was cheating on him with Jay and instead of asking me, he took Ellie's word and decided that she would be a better girlfriend than me. I won't stand here and tell you that I am innocent because I'm not. Yes I kissed Jay, but I told Chester and he forgave me. I was honest, Chester was a liar and a cheater. Last night at the dance I saw him and Ellie together. Ellie and I used to be friends, but she couldn't handle the friendship that I have with our ex, Sean Cameron. Lately it seems that Ellie wants whatever I have and if she can't get it, she destroys it. Be careful Ellie, if Chester gets bored with you he may move on to Seans other ex-girlfriend, Amy. But a word of warning, Chester, she tends to have gonnorhea. I hope you and Ellie are happy together." Emma jumped off of her chair, picked up her stuff and walked over to Paige and Jay.

"You bitch!" Chester yelled right before everyone in the cafeteria started laughing at him.

Emma just smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye right before walking out of the cafeteria with Jay, Spinner and Paige.

"That was so cool, Em! Did you see his face? Priceless." exclaimed Spinner.

"Thanks, Spin. It felt pretty great too. I couldn't have done it without you, thank you." Emma said reaching for Jay's hand and smiling.

"So, Em. What are you gonna do now?" Paige asked.

"This!" Jay said as he pulled Emma into a deep kiss.

"Hey, Spin. I was just coming to meet you. Emma what are you doing!" Manny said as she came around the corner, "What about Chester?"

"Chester is history!" Paige answered for Emma who was obviously busy.

"He cheated on em, with Ellie and just broke up with him in front of the entire cafeteria."Spinner explained before giving Manny a kiss.

"Okay, if she just broke up with Chester, why is she kissing Jay? Doesn't she need like a morning period or something? I don't get it!" Manny exclaimed.

"Let me clear it up for you Manny." Chester said coming out of the cafeteria with Ellie, Alex, Craig and Marco. "Emma is a little skank. Who couldn't just be happy with one guy, she needed Jay too. But of course Emma is never at fault, so I was the one who got humiliated for her actions. This infront of you is proof that she is cheating with Jay!"

Emma stared at Chester as if a cartoon anvil had fallen on his head. "Wait a minute!" Emma started. "Did you not hear me in there? Because I'm sure that everyone else did. We're over, finished, done, not together anymore. So, I can kiss whoever I want. Jay and I haven't been together until right now."

"But you cheated!" Chester protested.

"No YOU cheated. Yes I kissed Jay, but I told you. You chose to forgive me for that. You cheated on me deliberatly with Ellie. You assumed I was cheating, you were actually cheating. Yes I am with Jay now, I don't cheat." Emma said before walking away.

"That was fun!" Jay said.

"I know and now I can do this whenever I want." Emma said pulling him into another kiss.

"Guys, not that I'm not happy for you or anything, but could you at learst wait until we're not here?" Spinner pleaded.

Emma and Jay looked at Spinner and said in unison, "No!" and kissed again.

Manny, Spinner and Paige burstout laughing, happy for their friends.

---------------------------

"Can you believe that she just did that?" Chester said in frustration.

"Not really, but who cares? She's gone." Alex said.

"Yeah, she's gone, and we don't have to worry about her anymore. We can be together and not have to deal with her." Ellie said putting her arms around Chesters waist.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said putting an arm around Ellie.

"Look at it this way, man. She chose Jay. It won't be long before he screws up and she dumps him and is miserable." Alex said with a laugh.

"Guys can we please stop obsessing about Emma and Jay, I for one do not care. Let's go back." Craig said pulling Alex with him.

"Okay, coming Marco?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I gotta grab something from my locker." Marco replied.

"Okay cool, see ya later." Ellie said heading into the cafeteria.

Marco stared down the hallway at the girl he felt that he owed an apology. _Here goes nothing._ He thought as he headed down the hallway toward Emma.

------------------

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, I really don't feel like going out tonight. We could do something at someones house." Emma replied.

"Well what and where? My place is out, my grandparents are visiting and they hate teenagers." Spinner said.

"Well my parents are away, we could have a movie night." Emma suggested.

"Yeah! We need to invite Hazel and Jimmy too. Oh and Matt!" Paige squealed.

"Wait how is Jimmy gonna get up the steps?" Spinner wondered out loud.

"What steps do I have to get up?" Jimmy said from behind Spinner with Hazel on his lap.

"Oh, Holy shit!" Manny said jumping three feet in the air. "Emma's. We're having a movie night." Manny explained after she caught her breath.

"That's cool, I have a lift in the van, it's no problem. What time should we come over?" Jimmy asked.

"Well do we want to have dinner to?" Emma asked.

"Sure anything but pizza." Jay piped in.

"Okay, Chinese?" Emma suggested.

"But your a veggie." Spinner said.

"Spin, they make vegetarian meals too." Emma replied.

"Yeah, chinese food sounds good." Paige agreed.

"Okay so I will order and we can all pitch in, and you guys can bring some movies." Emma said. "So let's say around 4:30?"

"Cool." Jay said.

"Okay, sounds good. I have to run to my locker so I will see you later hun." Paige said running down the hall.

"Yeah were gonna head out too, see ya later Em." Manny said leaving with Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy.

"So, how you doing?" Jay asked pulling Emma close.

"I'm perfect, just perfect." Emma said placing a kiss on Jay's lips.

"Excuse me, Emma. I don't mean to interrupt." Marco said quietly.

"Then don't." Jay said.

"Jay, be nice." Emma said with a laugh. "What is it Marco? Did Chester send you to spy?"

"No one sent me. I just came toapologize."

"Apologize? Marco you have nothing to apologize for. You're not the one who cheated on me, Chester is."

"I know, but I knew about it. I also knew about the plan for the caf and that they would be at the dance together. I should've told you." Marco stared at the ground afraid to look into Emma's eyes.

"That's why you were acting so weird before the dance!" Jay stated. "Why didn't you just tell me Del Rossi?"

"You weren't the one that I needed to tell, Emma was. I didn't know how to tell you and I am sorry that you had to find out the way that you did. I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't, Ellie was my friend and she had been through so much and I wanted her to be happy. At first I thought it was cool but then I realized that she was doing to you what Dylan did to me and I remember what that felt like. Now I have to tell Ellie that we aren't friends any more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,Emma." Marco explained.

"It's okay Marco. You and I have never been that close. You and Ellie were friends for a long time and I'm sorry that you feel that you have to let her go." Emma said.

"I do Emma. Ellie knew how I felt when I caught Dylan with that other guy and she told me that she never wanted that to happen to anyone, then she does it to you because of a petty thing like your friendship with Sean."

"Thank you Marco." Emma said giving Marco a hug. "Listen, I'm having a movie night tonight with a few friends, you want to come?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're an alright guy, Del Rossi." Jay said.

"Okay, who's gonna be there?" Marco asked.

"The usual, Paige, Spin, Manny, Jimmy, Hazel and Matt. Oh and of course Jay and me. We're having dinner too, so you can come over at like 4:30." Emma explained.

"Yeah I will totally be there. I'll see you later, I gotta talk to Ellie." Marco headed back down the hallway to the cafeteria. Emma and Jay headed to their lockers for next period.

"Are you sure everyone will be cool with this?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Marco never stopped being friends with Paige and everyone, he just started hanging out with Ellie more thats all. He didn't have anything to do with the Chester mess."

"Okay but just in case I think we need to explain it to the guys, for safety."

"Okay fine, now will you please shut up?" Emma said as she pulled Jay into a long kiss.


End file.
